Ad Sequens anguis Samita (to follow a snakes path)
by Auroress 13
Summary: Evil, I have seen true evil; the eyes that shine in the darkness, the cold, icy hand that brings death. I have seen true evil, and ran the paths it gave me, back to nowhere, back to here.
1. Default Chapter

Ad Sequens Anguis Semita "In order to write about evil, you must define it." J.K. Rowlings (not an exact quote but close to it)  
  
Evil, I have seen true evil; the eyes that shine in the darkness, the cold, icy hand that brings death. I have seen true evil, and ran the paths it gave me, back to nowhere, back to here.  
  
Here is Snape Manor, on top of a hill and past a large forest; it is nearly one mile away from a large muggle village called Snape Maltings. Our family was very involved with both the muggle and wizarding black markets. Father used to say that sometimes in order to further one's self in the world, you must align yourself with those very people you hate or despise, out of necessity. I suppose that is why I made friends with Lucius Malfoy; perhaps that's why I worked with Black when Dumbledore asked me to. But I digress; I must tell more of my story as a child in order for you to understand certain points.  
  
My father was a good businessman, an even better Deatheater and above all he was a politician, not once a father. My Mother did not know me; she was a social figurehead, a Family symbol of our affluence, and she was a drunk. That is why my father was never a father, though he never said it outside of an argument with Mother, he thought that I was a bastard child. That my mother had been unfaithful to him, and that I was a wretched child, whom should never have been so lucky as to live. That I was fortunate to have a Father that took care of him so well without any relation.  
  
So I learned at a very young age, No one liked me. Much less loved me.  
  
I grew up knowing nothing but books and study, nothing but my tutor. It was not until I was ten that I actually saw a sunrise. The tasks my tutor set me were challenging. When I was about five, I didn't finish one of them. Father found out about it and when the tutor left that night, I was punished. It was the first time I remember being under the Cruciatus Curse. It was like having every muscle in one's body spasm at the same time. Perhaps it's best that both of them died at the hands of Lord Voldemort four years later.  
  
I don't remember much of my life until I was nine. 1968, that was the year they died, I even remember the exact day and time. Though parts of that night are still very vague, I remember one part like it had been ten minutes ago.  
  
The day was December third; it was about nine minutes to twelve am. I wasn't supposed to be up then, my bedtime was at nine-thirty, but I couldn't sleep that night. For some strange reason that night I felt like there was something wrong. I guess hindsight is always twenty-twenty, at least looking back at that night. My parents were in the drawing room, talking very loudly about something. I couldn't quite make out all of it because I was upstairs. Then there was a large Bang and the door flew open. My mother screamed in shock and was quickly quieted by my father. My father rushed to the doorway where a tall gaunt man in black and two others beside him stood. My father got down on his knees and I could just make out what he said.  
  
"Master, Please. "  
  
~*~ Author's note: I promise you this is definitely the beginning of what I believe Severus' life started as, it will end where he is now at Snape Manor, near Snape Maltings. This is an actual place in the U.K. I'm not making that up. I give props to the writers who inspired this story, J.K. Rowling, Demeter's story " and to the many other Snape writes, also I give Kudos to the Snapefans list, who helped me through my Review whore stage, I've been cured, I haven't looked at the stat page for three weeks and I don't think I care anymore eitheir, I might check in a week when I post the second part. I hope you all like the first part of the story, Read and review! Ok well the next parts due out next Friday, August 9, 2002., If it's Not out, Bother me ok?! I need to keep on schedule!! My email's Tsunami798662634@aol.com ok there you go, Read and review, or ya know, don't whatever. 


	2. Part 2

Ad Sequens Anguis Semita  
  
"Master, Please. "  
  
The tall gaunt man in the center stepped forward into the light. He lowered his hood, and my mother fell to the floor. The man was as pale as pure snow; his eyes gleamed like glass, and for a nose he had slits like a snake. The moment he walked into the room I could feel the heat draining gradually out of my veins. His power was intoxicating. It was like falling; frightening, yet exhilarating at the same time.  
  
"No, Lucivar. You've failed me for the last time." He hissed. The man pulled out his wand and pointed it at my father. "Goodbye, Lucivar." He paused glaring at him with glassy red eyes. "No. No Master please! I can try better, Please!" My father pleaded and sniveled at him. "Avada Kedavra." A green light shot out from his wand and hit my father. My father jerked into attention and fell to the floor limp. The man stepped over my father's body and walked farther into the room, his two associates walked into the house, shoved the corpse out of the way, and shut the door.  
  
"Kill her and find his son." The man commanded and one of the men went to go retrieve my mother, the other however came to the stairs. I stood up. I scanned the room and then, I don't even know why, walked down the stairs. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. The arms took me when I reached the bottom of the stairs, the man still had his hood on but I could hear his deep chuckles. I knew then, that I would not get out of this unscathed. There would be marks, scars, and I feared some would be the type that would never heal. I was right.  
  
I was brought over there, I never made an attempt to resist, something about the Man, and it just made me curious and terrified at the same time. It was as if time moved slower then, and I couldn't feel anything. I felt detached from myself, like I was out of my body. His eyes were what drew me in. I knew at that moment I would never have another. He and I were one.  
  
In those moments I remember only the feeling of detachment, and those eyes. Some how I ended up at a manor, quite like mine. It was in French style architecture; at least that's how I would have described it then. Now I know that chateau as Malfoy Manor.  
  
I woke up on the steps of the back gardens, in His arms. He cradled me as I have never been cradled. There was an affection and care that I had never experienced before. It was as if I had finally found my real home. Where I really belonged. The sun rose in brilliant colors of purple, mauve, red, pink, yellow and bright cerulean. The whole time we sat there we said nothing. And He held me and I was protected. I was no longer Lucivar Snape's bastard son. I was no longer unwanted. I was loved, and wanted and I was His.  
  
There were many gardens there, and a growing maze. It was Paradise outside that manor house, but inside it was much likened to the eternal inferno. The lower you went in that house the deeper and darker the secrets and the louder the air became. The air was like a white noise or static, it clung to your ears tearing at them like nails on a chalkboard. The lowest level was where my rooms were, next to His. I don't know why but He took me in. Taught me things, horrible terrible things, but every time my mind screamed for more of it. Devouring volumes and volumes of the arts, tomes larger than I were occupied my chamber's floor and My nights were busy with instruction from Him. Personal instruction. But with knowledge comes many prices; His was almost more than I could bear.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors note: Yes I'm sorry I'm VERY late on this part. But I'm in Marching Band and We're now 6TH on the east coast!!!!! ( does cabbage patch, and then stirs the cauldron, does some disco and finally finishes the victory dance with skanking) Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you Lady Snape, You were a great reason to continue the story. HP and the chamber of secrets come out Friday!!! I'm dressing up and going as Snape. LOL No I wouldn't look half as sexy as he does in robes and that would just be plain scary. Snape with a Bosom. @_@ wow new ideas for a slash story. hmmmm.. I give props to the movie that helps me write this story and put me in a childish but adult subject matter movie is "The Secret Garden" Mary Lennox just puts me in a Snape writing mood. I love you all Please keep reviewing and Happy Samhain Y'all! Also Happy Halloween and Happy All Saints Day! Or whatever you observe Happy days people. And from my Witchy- self Happy new year!  
  
Auroress 13 


	3. teasers for the next chapter

Ad Sequens Anguis Semita  
  
Prices, prices are everything, aren't they? Some are trivial and ones we expect to have in a lifetime. But others are prices never meant to be. Deals never meant to be made, those things requiring payment in more than material, more than labor, more than devotion. More than soul...  
  
Mine was a deal I never chose to make. I was too young, too alone, too angry at the world, at my parents, and at everyone. He was my solace, my teacher, my mentor, my Real father, and my World. That first morning, felt like I had finally found my real home. It didn't matter that he had killed my parents; they had never loved me anyway. It didn't matter that he was Evil. It didn't matter he was everything dark and twisted. To me he was my sable knight; my dark protector found at last. And in my comfort and healing, he scarred me with a painful cruelty that only altar boys and prostitutes know of.  
  
It was a beautiful March day outside; the sun was shinning with a brilliance that was a thousand suns. So of course I was inside in the study, reading. I was pouring over "Caligo vehere ad lumen[i]: a guide to the dark forces". The side door, which is connected to the dungeons, was opened and he came in, closed the door, and then locked it with a curse. I looked up at him with a bit of curiosity and then after he sat down I went back to the book. But I could feel his wondering regard on me.  
  
"Severus, perhaps it's time to quit studying? Come sit over here." he gestured to the seat next to him. His red eyes gleamed oddly as I sat. "Severus, come closer. I won't hurt you." I moved closer and he took my arms and pulled my rather slight figure into his lap. For a ten year old I was very thin, often I didn't eat and I would read through the daily meals. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and smelled my hair.  
  
"Severus, you and I are going to play a little game, called catch me. And If I catch you I can make you do whatever I want, and if you catch me next time around I'll do anything you want. But you can't leave the room. I'll let you go and count to ten and if I find you before you get back to the couch I win." He grinned, and let go of me. I climbed out if his lap and stared at him.  
  
"Go hide.." I stared at him a little longer but then suddenly decided to comply, I had never played a game before, and certainly nothing bad would happen to me, he was my sable knight. My protector.  
  
I hid in a cabinet while he counted slowly with his eyes covered.  
  
"8.9. 10. Alright I'm going to find you..." He first went and looked behind the couch, and then to underneath a table. I tried to quietly sneak out of the cabinet while he wasn't looking, but he heard me so I dashed for the couch. But he caught me and pulled me up into his arms. He laughed, and held my arms and swung me in a circle as he spun, and then I too started laughing. After both of us were dizzy he staggered to the couch, and laid down, me still in his arms resting over top of him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I, surprised that someone had kissed me, stared up at him in response. He smiled.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to kiss me back?" His eyes still gleamed oddly but I complied and in turn kissed his cheek and smiled back. Not used to affection of any kind, I blushed. He smiled more brilliantly and kissed me on the lips, passionately. I looked up more surprised and he smirked. He picked me up turned on his side so his back was facing the entrance to the chair and he laid me on my side to the back of the chair. I was too surprised to move. Someone had kissed me on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry everyone the rest can't be carried here. visit this link for the rest  
  
I'm sorry but fanfiction.net has banned it so I am working on my own website but alas it has taken awhile and unfortunately I have not the money to buy my own website so I must create a free one on geocities. and it takes awhile to learn webcode. at least for what I want to do however the site will be called Dark Lairs.. and I will hold any fics that were banned from Fanfiction.net as a tribute to fandom and to the rest of ya'll who would like to see some good unclean slashiness fun!!!  
  
Auroress 13 ^-* ----------------------- 


End file.
